Sunglasses and prescription sunglasses have been around for many years. Sunglasses are generally used for outdoors to protect your eyes from all elements such as ultraviolent radiation. Prescription sunglasses are used to help people correct their vision while being outdoors.
In today's market with new technology sunglasses have been designed to wrap more, offering coverage in a wider peripheral view. Lens manufactures were able to design sunglasses having what is called an 8 or 9 base curve to wrap closer to the eyes and offer wider viewing area. Sunglasses using this type of technology only need a lens to be 1.5 millimeters thick or more to correct for prismatic power. When offering a sunglass with corrective lens power, it is more difficult to create a prescription that will fit into an 8 base curve frame design. Generally a person that needs to see close up will require a lens to be thick in the middle and thin on the edge. A person who can't see distance will require a lens to be thin in the middle and thick on the edge. This creates problems for mounting and cannot be achieved with every patient needing corrected lenses.
Lens manufactures have been able to improve the process of making corrective lenses by using alternative materials to reduce thickness problems. However certain materials don't offer impact resistance such as CR39, an acrylic based material. This material has high abbe values but low resistance to impact, which can be hazard to someone wearing sunglasses outdoors. Other materials such as Trivex uses polyurethane which improves impact, but doesn't meet all requirements. The best material known to impact but low abbe value is polycarbonate. This material is not always available for a patients prescription.
The sunglass industry came out with wraparound sunglasses as far dated back to the 1940's. Many companies have come up with ways to put an insert into an existing sunglass frame that wraps. There is lots of products on the market that offer bulky inserts that can be seen from the front and are unattractive.
The current invention provides a unique optical carrier that hides the insert behind the sunglass frame. The thin material is held in place by tension on the left and right side and nose bridge. The insert is light weight, safe to wear during athletic activity and can fit a high range of prescriptions.